Maleficent 2: Maleficent's Kingdom of Villains
Maleficent 2: Rise of the Villains is an upcoming 2017 American-British-Australian-Japanese Live-Action/Computer Animated Hybrid Epic Science Fiction Adventure crossover film and a sequel to 2014's Maleficent and similar to Who Framed Roger Rabbit? ''it will be a gigantic cross-company crossover and it will contain elements between Disney/Pixar/Marvel/Lucasfilm, Warner Bros/Cartoon Network/DC, BBC, LEGO, Paramount/Nickelodeon, Sega, Archie, Universal/Illumination, Lionsgate/Summit, Saban, Hasbro, 20th Century Fox/BlueSky Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Sony/Columbia/TriStar, Capcom, Activison, Namco Bandai, Square-Enix, Toei, DreamWorks and Valve. Plot Maleficent (Angelina Jolie), after her wings got cut off by iron again, recruits misunderstood evils and threats from time and space to King Stephan's former kingdom, now ruled by a jealous and zealous King Phillip. Meanwhile after securing a time traveling device known as The Looking Glass, Princess Sally Acorn uses the TARDIS which crash landed to the backyard of Castle Acorn, recruits various heros and heroines from various Dimensions to counter Maleficent's "kingdom domination". Along the way the heroes met dangers from every corner. Cast *Angelina Jolie reprises her role as Maleficent: The cruellest and most iconic villain of the entire Disney Multiverse. Her scepter now lets her go back in time to recruit various evils. *Glenn Close reprises her role as Cruella De Vil: The pooch-poaching villainess. *Hugh Laurie & Mark Williams reprise their roles of Jasper & Horace, Cruella's 2 henchmen (Hugh Laurie also reprises his role of David Nix, founder of Tomorrowland) *Cate Blanchett reprises her role as Lady Tremaine: The jealous stepmother to Ella aka Cinderella. *Stellan Skarsgard reprises his role of The Grand Duke, a co conspirator of Lady Tremaine (Also appears as Bootstrap Bill Turner). *Holliday Grainger & Sophie McShera reprise their roles of Anastasia and Drizella, Lady Tremaine's 2 daughters *Meryl Streep reprises her role as The Witch: a trickster who cons fairy tale characters by granting them their wishes only for everything to go wrong. *Sacha Baron Cohen reprises his role of Time: the main bad guy from Through the Looking Glass *Mila Kunis reprises her role as Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West: Sister to Evanora. *Rachel Weisz reprises her role as Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the East: Sister to Theodora. *Ricky Gervais reprises his role of Dominic Badguy *Chris Cooper reprises his role of Tex Richman *Helena Bonham Carter reprises her role of Iracabeth of Crims aka The Red Queen (Also appears as Red Harrington and Ella's Fairy Godmother). *Crispin Glover reprises his role of The Knave of Hearts, The Red Queen's right hand man. *Paul "The Big Show" Wight as the Jabberwocky, a dragon summoned by The Red Queen. *Idris Elba reprises his role as Shere Khan: The tiger from a jungle. (also portrays Stacker Pentecost) *Christopher Walken reprises his role as King Louis a giant gorilla from a jungle. *Tom Hollander reprises his role of Lord Cutler Beckett *Mark Strong as Jafar: A cruel sorcerer. *Helen Mirren as Nasira: Jafar's sister. *Martin Short reprises his role of Jack Frost: the trickster of winter. *Russell Crowe as Ratigan: An evil rat. (also portrays a variety of various heroes and villains such as Maximus Decimus Merridus, Noah, Javert, etc.) *Luke Evans reprises his role as Gaston: Hunter of various heroes, awarded by evil. *Danny Trejo as Shan-Yu: The Hun leader. *Adam Sandler as Hades: The God of the Underworld. *John Goodman as Alameda Slim: The auctioneer from a Wild West town that Maleficent visited via her scepter. *Bret Iwan reprises his role as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Tony Anselmo reprises his role as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer reprises his role as Goofy *Jeff Bergman reprises his role as Bugs Bunny *Janeane Garofalo as Minnie Mouse *Christy Carlon Romano as Donald Duck, Daisy's girlfriend. *Owen Wilson as Turbo/King Candy: Leader of his own faction of villains, the Cy-Bugs. *Johnny Depp reprises his role as the Big Bad Wolf: A wolf from a forest. (Also appears as Tarrant Hightopp the Hatter, Tonto and Captain Jack Sparrow) *Queen Latifah as Ursula: The Sea Witch (Jennifer Lawrence as her Vanessa form). *Various voices as Sentry Turrets, GLaDOS' Minions from the Valve Realm. *Ellen McLain reprises her role as GLaDOS, an evil female Supercomputer from the Valve Realm. *Andy Serkis as Flotsam and Jetsam: Ursula's henchmen. *George Lopez as Hopper: The most sinister grasshopper. *Steve Buscemi as Cedric the Sorcerer *Amanda Seyfried as the Evil Queen Grimhilde: A beautiful-yet-sinister queen and mother to our very own Snow White. *Antonio Banderas as Prince Hans: The evillest prince in the world. *Hugh Jackman as Captain Hook: The pirate captain. *Ian McShane reprises his role as Blackbeard: The pirate all pirates fear *Mark Wahlberg as Percival C. McLeach: Madame Medusa's husband. *P!nk as Madame Medusa: McLeach's wife. *Helmut Bakaitis as Frollo: The judge. *Lee Pace as Chernabog: The demon from Bald Mountain. *Jane Horrocks as Mother Gothel: Rapunzel's evil mother. *Sylvester Stallone as Lyle Rourke: The captain of a submarine. *Doug Jones as Captain Gantu: The alien captain. *Christopher Plummer as Yokai: The most powerful supervillain. *Will Ferrell as Jangles the Clown (also reprises his role of Lord Business) *Thomas Kretchmann as Dr. Hamsterviel: Gantu's general. *Eddie Murphy as Dr. Facilier: The voodoo magician. *Jeff Bridges reprises his role as CLU 2.0: The malicious program. *Jenny Slate as Assistant Mayor Bellwether: The most corrupt politician of Zootopia. *Ken Watanabe as Governor Radcliffe: Non-fat, younger self. *Various voices as Horace: The Hate Bug. *Susan Sarandon reprises her role as Queen Narissa: The villainess that helps Maleficent. *Stephen Fry as Bowler Hat Guy: His true master is DOR15. He helps Maleficent (also also reprises his role of Chessur a stripy turquoise and blue tabby cat. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Scroop: An alien pirate who began a mutiny. *Ralph Fiennes as Clayton: The hunter of various animals. *Christopher Sabat (voice, in style of Vegeta and motion capture) as Lord Hater: A demon. *Charlie Day as Peepers: Lord Hater's commander. (Also appears as Benny, a spaceman from the Warner Bros and LEGO realms) *Jack Angel as Xehanort: The Keyblade-stealer. *Dane DeHann as Terra-Xehanort *Daniel Radcliffe as Young Xehanort (Also appears as Harry Potter, a wizard who studied Hogwarts from the Warner Bros realm) *Jim Cummings reprises his roles of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Pete *Tom Halland reprises his role of Spider-Man (Earth-199999 Version) *Billy Zane reprises his role as Ansem: Xehanort's heartless *Sam Claffin as Xemnas *Kevin James as Xigbar *Denis Leary as Saix *Bob Bergen as Vanitas *Hayden Christensen as Randall Boggs: the wicked monster. *Ceelo Green as Oogie Boogie: An alive sack of bugs. *Charlize Theron as Yzma: The ruler of an empire that was conquered by her and Maleficent. *Patrick Warburton as Kronk: Yzma's henchman. *Jason Issacs as Scar: The evillest lion in the pride. *Beyonce as Zira: Scar's wife. *Bette Midler reprises her role as Winifred Sanderson: One of Macbeth's three witches, released on the Mexican Day of the Dead festival this time. *Rupert Everett reprises his role as Dr. Claw *Hugo Weaving as the Horned King: A powerful Prydainian villain. *Bill Nighy reprises his role as Davy Jones: Captain of the Flying Dutchman. *Patrick Stewart as Forte: The Pipe Organ. *Hank Azaria as Edgar: Maleficent's butler, who catnaps kittens. * Colin Firth as Prince John: Lion-resembling prince of England. * Larry the Cable Guy as the Sheriff of Nottingham: Wolf-resembling sheriff who serves Maleficent well. (Also appears as Tow Mater) * Jay-Z as Sykes: The villain that came from New York City. * Robert Axelrod as Bill Cipher: Illuminati expert who serves Maleficent. * Rinko Kikuchi as Demona: The gargoyle. * James Spader as Ultron: Guardian of the Marvel realm. Evil. * Toby Jones reprises his role of Arnim Zola via hologram * Guy Pearce reprises his role of Aldrich Killian * James Badge Dale reprises his roles of Eric Savin and Dan Reid * Tom Hiddleston reprises his role as as Loki: Asguardian from the Marvel realm * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren: Guardian of the Lucasfilm realm. Evil. * Phil Morris as Stromboli: Puppeteer of evil. * Matt Vogel as Constantine: the most dangerous frog. * Peter Mullan as Barker: a coach driver who runs an illegal donkey slave racket for Maleficent * George Mackay as Fat Cat: The young adult version of the foe the Rescue Rangers faced. * Tim Curry as Flintheart Glomgold: The second-richest duck in the world. * Antonia Thomas as Magica de Spell: Duck sorceress. * Jackie Chan as Dr. Doofenschmirtz: Powerful professor of evil. * Various actors as the Beagle Boys: Jailbreakers of Philipp's dungeon. * Peter Dinklage as Professor Norton Nimnul: The evil professor who aids Maleficent. *James McAvoy as King Philipp: Now an enemy of Maleficent. *Tilda Swinton reprises her role as Queen Jadis The White Witch: Tyrant or Narnia *Tom Wilkinson reprises his role of Latham Cole: a railroad tycoon *William Fitchner reprises his role of Butch Cavendish: a cannibalistic outlaw *Barry Pepper reprises his role of Captain Jay Fuller, a corrupt captain in the US calvary unit *Chris Hemsworth reprises his role of Thor: Loki's half brother who attempts to prevent Loki from causing mayhem *Chris Evans reprises his role of Steve Rogers / Captain America: Leader of The Avengers. *Robert Downey Jr reprises his role of Tony Stark / Iron Man *Don Cheadle reprises his role of Colonel Rhodes / War Machine / The Iron Patriot *Paul Bettany reprises his roles of J.A.R.V.I.S and The Vision *Mark Ruffalo reprises his role of the Bruce Banner/Incredible Hulk (also appears as Wreck-It Ralph) *Scarlett Johanson reprises her role of Natasha Romanoff / The Black Widow (also reprises her role as Kaa, a snake hell bent on eating man cubs) *Cobie Smulders reprises her role of Maria Hill *Jeremy Renner reprises his role of Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Anthony Mackie reprises his role of Sam Wilson / The Falcon *Sebastian Stan reprises his role of Bucky Barnes *Elizabeth Olsen reprises her role of Scarlett Witch *Britt Robertson reprises her role of Casey Newton *Armie Hammer reprises his role of John Reid / The Lone Ranger *James Corden reprises his role of The Baker *Emily Blunt reprises her role of The Baker's Wife *Scott Adsit reprises his role of Baymax, an inflatable robot nurse. (motion capture) *Nonso Anozie reprises his role of the Captain of the Guards *Richard Madden reprises his role of Prince Kit *Lily James reprises her role of Ella aka Cinderella *Mia Wasikowska reprises her role of Alice Kingsleigh *Lindsey Duncan reprises her role of Helen Kingsleigh, Alice's mother *Jemma Powell reprises her role of Margaret Kingsleigh, Alice's sister *Eleanor Tomlinson reprises her role of Fiona Chataway *Eleanor Gecks reprises her role of Faith Chataway *Frances De La Tour reprises her role of Aunt Imogene *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson reprises his role of Jack Bruno, a Vegas cab driver who transports various heroes to a safehouse known as Witch Mountain. *George Clooney reprises his role of Frank Walker *Anne Hathaway reprises her role of Mirana The White Queen *Clark Gregg reprises his role of Phil Coulson *Samuel L Jackson reprises his role of Nick Fury *Michelle Williams reprises her role of Glinda *Amy Adams reprises her role of Princess Giselle (also shows up as Mary, the woman who reunited the Muppets) *Patrick Dempsey reprises his role of Robert Phillip *Timothy Spall reprises his role of Nathaniel from Andalasia (also appears as Bayard, a bloodhound) *Paul Whitehouse reprises his role of Thackery Earwicket, a brown hare *Jason Segel reprises his role of Gary *Paul Rudd reprises his role of Scott Lang / Ant Man *Chris Pratt reprises his role of Peter Quill / Star Lord (also reprises his role of Emmet Brickowski, a master builder from the Warner Bros and LEGO realms and Owen Grady, a guard from Jurrasic World in the Universal Realm) *Frank Welker reprises his role as Scooby-Doo *Christopher Lloyd reprises his role of Dr. Emmett Brown, a time traveller and one of the owners the DeLorean Time Machine from the Universal Realm. *Micheal J. Fox reprises his role of Marty McFly, a time traveller, one of the owners of the DeLorean Time Machine and a hero in Hill Valley from the Universal Realm. *Dave Bautista reprises his role of Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper reprises his role of Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel reprises his role of Groot *Jack Davenport reprises his role of Commodore Norrington *Orlando Bloom reprises his role of Will Turner *Keira Knightley reprises her role of Elizabeth Swann *Penelope Cruz reprises her role of Angelica *Astrid Berges Frisbey reprises her role of Syrena *Stephen Grahame reprises his role of Scrum *Sam Claffin reprises his role of Phillip, the missionary who protects Syrena from the cruelty of Blackbeard *Geoffrey Rush reprises his role of Hector Barbossa *Lee Arenberg reprises his role of Pintel *Mackenzie Crook reprises his role of Ragetti *Elle Fanning reprises her role of Aurora *Sam Riley reprises his role of Diaval, a shape shifting black raven *Juno Temple reprises her role of Thistletwit, a fairy guardian of Aurora *Ben Kingsley reprises his role of Bagheera, a black panther *Bill Murray reprises his role of Baloo, a brown bear *Neel Sethi reprises his role of Mowgli *Emma Watson reprises her role of Belle (also appears as Hermione Granger) *Ruppert Grint as Ron Weasley, Harry's friend from the Warner Bros realm. *Dan Stevens reprises his role of the Beast *James Franco reprises his role of Oscar Diggs, a small time con man who eventually becomes ruler of Oz. *James Mardsen reprises his role of Prince Edward. *Idina Menzel reprises her role of Nancy Tremaine *Eric Idle reprises his role of Waddlesworth, the scarlet macow that acts like a dog. *Elijah Wood as Perry the Platypus (in style of Frodo Baggins), a heroic animal who now speaks. (Also appears as Frodo Baggins) *Taylor Swift as Rapunzel, the crown princess with magic hair. *Nathan Lane as Pascal, the chameleon who also now speaks. *Carrie Fisher reprises her role of General Leia Organa *Emma Stone as Queen Elsa, the brave ruler of Arendelle. *Kirsten Dunst as Princess Anna, Elsa's sister. *Amy Poeheler reprises her role of Joy (voice), the yellow emotion. *Phyliss Smith rerprises her role of Sadness (voice), the blue emotion. *Anthony Daniels reprises his role of C-3PO *Ben Burtt and Kenny Baker reprises their roles of R2-D2, WALL-E, BB-8 and M-O *Tom Kane as Waddles, Mabel's Pet Pig who now speaks in style of Yoda. *James Arnold Taylor as Pinky the Chihuahua, Isabella's Pet Chihuahua who now speaks in style of Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Sam Riegel as Harry the Hyena, a Hyena who now speaks in style of Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Robbie Daymond as Agent CH, a Chupacabra who now speaks in style of Issibu Chiiba/Tuxedo Mask *Ashley Eckstein as Karen the Cat, a Cat who now speaks in style of Ahsoka Tano. *Sean Schemmel as Manny the Mongoose, a Mongoose Agent who now speaks. *TBA as Harry the Hedgehog, a Hedgehog agent who now speaks. *Steve Kramer as Wilde Wolf, an villain wolf dressed in bandit-like clothing that came from Maple Town. *Dean Hagopian as Seymour Cheese, a robot fox. *TBA as Guala, the demonic keeper. *Dave Pettitt as Gregory, a slightly creepy old anthropomorphic mouse. *Drake Bell as Phineas Flynn, a triangle-shaped teenager who is a master builder. *Martin Freeman as Ferb Fletcher, Phineas' brother who is silent teams up Sally to Fight back Maleficent's Army of Villains. *Jennifer Goodwlyn reprises her role as Judy Hopps (voice and motion capture plus CGI) *Jason Bateman reprises his role as Nick Wilde (voice and motion capture) *Rihanna as Princess Tiana *Will Smith as Prince Naveen *Ashley Tisdale reprises her role of Sharpay Evans Baylor, now Zeke's wife. *Vanessa Hudgens as Princess Jasmine.(Also appeared as Gabriella Montez.) *Steve Whitmire reprises his roles of Kermit the Frog, Beaker, and more.(Also appeared as Ray the firefly.) *Jeff Daniels reprises his role of Roger Radcliffe, the owner of all the 101 Dalmatians. *Eric Jacobson reprises his roles of Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal and others. *Miley Cyrus reprises her role of Miley Stewart / Hannah Montana, now a mother of three. *Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog, One of the guest heroes of the film, computer Animated, motion capture and one of the greatest heroes of the Sega and Archie realms. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog (in style of Adam Park/Black Power Ranger), Sonic's frenemy from the Sega and Archie Realms who helps James T. Tirk and Rainbow Dash in the battle between them and the Daleks, Same as Sonic (Johnny Yong Bosch also appears both as Bumblebee and Jin Kazama) *Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Same as Sonic and Shadow except appearing in her new outfit, the Princess who is a leader of the Freedom Fighters in the Archie Realm and who the princess of Sonic's World also rallies up all the heroes of various dimensions from various franchises ranging from ages 2-13 to fight back against Maleficent's new army. *Laura Bailey reprises her role of Blaze the Cat, Same as Sonic, Sally and Shadow and the Feline Princess of the Sol Dimension who is a guardian of the Sol Emeralds and is a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sega and Archie realms. *Jesse McCartney as Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Same as Sonic, Sally, Blaze and Shadow except appearing in a new outfit like Sally and a Black and Red shelled Armadillo who is a friend of Ray the Flying Squirrel. *Andrea Libman as Amy Rose (in style of Pinkie Pie), Same as Sonic and his 4 friends except appearing in a different Outfit like Sally and Mighty, The love interest of Sonic of the Sega and Archie realms and wearing her Winter Olympics and Gymnastics outfits winter for most of the story when she is at foot and situations and Gymnastics when she swims *Travis Willingham reprises his role of Knuckles the Echidna, a strong red anthromorphic Echidna who protects the Master Emerald from the Sega and Archie realms. (Same as Sonic and company) *Colleen Villard reprises her roles of Charmy Bee: a 6 Year Old Honeybee who is a member of the Chaotix who helps Sally Acorn to travel to different dimensions from time and space and Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend from the Sega and Archie realms. (Same as Sonic and Company) *Quinton Flynn reprises his role of Silver the Hedgehog, a white anthromorphic Hedgehog from the future in the Sega and Archie Realms who helps Blaze the Cat to fight Maleficent and like Rouge, in the battle he wears a different Outfit and it's a Secret Freedom Fighter Outfit from the Archie Comics. (Same as Sonic and Company) *David Tenntant (10th Doctor), Matt Smith (11th Doctor) and Peter Capaldi (12th Doctor) reprises their roles of The Doctor, a time traveller from the BBC Realm who allows Princess Sally Acorn to use the TARDIS. *Tom Kenny reprises his role as SpongeBob SquarePants (but now in style of Penguin), a sponge who is a cook is now a father in the Nickelodeon and Paramount Realms. *Maurice LaMarche reprises his role as The Brain *Rob Paulsen reprises his roles as Antoine D' Coolette, Wakko (cameo in Toontown) and Pinky *Bill Fagerbakke reprises his role as Pactrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence (in style of Sandy Cheeks) as Marine the Raccoon, the Pirate Captain in the Sol Dimension in the Sega and Archie Realms. (Carolyn also appears as Sandy Cheeks) *Pierre Coffin reprises his role as Most Minions, Gru's Henchmen in the Illumination Realm. *Jim Meskimen as Kevin, a minion who now speaks. *Jenna Colesman reprises her role as Clara Oswald *Eddie Izzard as Nigel, a Koala *Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat (in style of Rarity), Shadow's gal who is the companion of the Doctor, a Strong Treasure hunter of the Sega and Archie realms, wears a different Outfit like Mighty, Amy and Sally her outfit is the one she used in the Sonic Riders trilogy. (Same as Sonic and Company) *Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole), Mighty's 10 Year Old Flying Squirrel Brother from the Sega and Archie Realms while wearing his new outfit from the Post-SGW Timeline. *Nicholas Briggs reprises his roles of Various Daleks, Cybermen and the Dalek Emperor. *Andrew Garfield as Sora, a keyblade wielder from the Square-Enix realm *Danny Mann as Riku, Sora's best friend and also a keyblade wielder from the Square-Enix Realm. *Cody Cameron as Cloud Strife, a first class soldier from the Square-Enix realm. *Garry Shandling reprises his role of Legolas *Clancy Brown reprises his role as Dr. Neo Cortex (voice and motion capture), One of the guest villains of the film *Simon Pegg as Crash Bandicoot (in style of Buck), a Bandicoot who had 160 IQ thanks to the translator and the heroic Bandicoot of the Activision realm. (Same as Sonic and His friends) *Christina Vee (in style of Rei Hino/Sailor Mars) as Coco Bandicoot (voice and motion capture), a Bandicoot sister of Crash in the Activision Realm. *Chris Pine reprises his role of James T. Tirk, a commanding officer and temporary first officer of the Spaceship Enterprise from the Paramount Realm. *Zachary Quinto reprises his role of Commander Spock, a first officer and science officer from the Paramount Realm. *Alice Eve reprises her role of Lt. Dr. Carol Marus, a science officer who use the pseudonym "Carol Wallace" to board the Enterprise in the Paramount Realm. *Jess Harnell (voice, in style of Cedric the Sorcerer) and John Leguizamo (motion capture) as Dr. Eggman, the Smartest villain of the Sega and Archie Realms and One of the guest villains of the film *Mitchel Musso as Finn the Human, a heroic Young man of the Cartoon Network realm who is now a teenager and also one of the guest heroes of the film. *John DiMaggio reprises his role of Jake the Dog (also appears as The Backson in style of Jake the Dog) *Ashley Johnson as Princess Sofia, a Princess of Enchancia is now a Queen. *Henry Cavill reprises his role of Clark Kent/Superman (DCEU Version), the strongest man of the DC realm. *Ben Affleck reprises his role of Bruce Wayne/Batman (DCEU version) *Gal Gadot reprises her role of Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DCEU version) *Greg Berg reprises the role of Half Jordan/Green Lantern (DCEU version) *Will Arnett reprises the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Michael Cera reprises the role of Dick Grayson/Robin's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Zach Galifankanis reprises the role of The Joker's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Olivia Wilde reprises the role of Catwoman's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Channing Tatum reprises his role of Clark Kent/Superman's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Jonah Hill reprises the role of Hal Jordan/Green Lantern's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Kevin Ferguson reprises his role as Han Solo's The LEGO Movie Counterpart *Ashleigh Ball reprises her role as Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pony in the Hasbro Realm who became a Mobian. *Nick Offerman reprises his role as MetalBeard, the Pirate Captain of the Warner Bros and the LEGO Realms. *Alison Brie as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, The Leader of the Fireside Girls who is now a teenager and wears her Fireside Girls Uniform throughout the film. (Alison Brie also appears as UniKitty, the princess of Cloud Cuukoo Land in the Warner Bros and the LEGO Realms) *Elizabeth Banks reprises her role as Lucy/Wyldstyle *Mellisa Benoist as Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon, a heroine from the Toei Realm who is mistakenly Marieine McFly by Marty after going back in time. *Ariel Winter (in style of Princess Sofia) as Cream the Rabbit, a little anthromorphic rabbit girl who is a friend of Amy Rose. Quotes Bricksburg's Finest Hour *Emmet: Wait a minute, hey! you're not Wyldstyle and who are you? *Sally: Call me, Princess Sally. The TARDIS *(Rainbow Dash is in her Mobian Form as she encounters the TARDIS) *Twelfth Doctor: Who are you? *Rainbow Dash: Call me, Rainbow Da- Enterprise's New Captain *Rainbow Dash: I am Rainbow Dash, friend of Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat Tournament. He-Man's Arrival in Optimus's Shrine *TBA Mickey Mouse meets Bugs Bunny, again *Sally: Need a hand? *Owen: No, thanks. (falls) *(While Owen Grady Falls, Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny appeared at the opposite sides at him) *Bugs: Gee, what's up Doc? Jumping without a parachute? References *During the heroes vs villains battle, King Louie used the cowbell to summon Kaa which is a nod to another SNL skit with Christopher Walken. *In the scene where they pick Aurora, Baloo was mistaken as the bear god by the Moors which is a brief tribute to Bill Murray's comedy "Groundhog Day". *The Dance of Villains at the church remind people of "Tam O'Shanter". *Rainbow Dash mentions Scorpion from the ''Mortal Kombat ''series when she is controlling the ''Star Trek ''spaceship Enterprise. **This was likely due to they lacked ideas or not to make it too dark although Patrick Seitz's voice of Scorpion appeared in Candace Flynn's phone. *During the final battle, the final battle is very similar to ''The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies ''except more than 20 film companies in America's character characters worked as a team to fight the villains. *The final battle between Sally and Maleficent is similar to the climatic battle in ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. **In fact, Sally also uses her ring-blades to battle Maleficent. *Perry the Platypus mentions T-8000/The Terminator by During the time Perry went to the Middle-earth he said "How I'm supposed to go home now and I'm NOT a Destroying Machine!" Soundtrack #Smile Darn Ya Smile- First end credits roll. Notes/Trivia *This movie's Disney opening castle logo is covered with thorns and is done in stop motion. *This film is rated PG for Mild Thematic elements, some Peril, Scary Adventure action and some frightening images. **It was originally going to be having more longer than the first film but the most of the non-Scooby Doo horror villain's scenes are shortened due to time and budget constraints. Deadpool also mentions his scenes being shortened. ***Originally, the Terminator was going to appear but this was scrappped despite being mentioned by Perry the Platypus in the final version. *It was originally going to have all of the Disney properties, but due to the Success of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, they added more heroes, heroines and villains from other companies like Warner Bros, DC, Sega, Archie, Activision and more. **Ironically, The last Harry Potter movie and the new Winnie the Pooh movie were both released in the third weekend of July in 2011 except Pooh had a margarinal success because The Second part of the Deathly Hallows was released Globally and this was also the first Winnie the Pooh/Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover in film. **This is the second LEGO and Hasbro crossed-over together. *Rainbow Dash's mobian form is based on Bluespeedsfan92's fanart on Deviantart. Comparisons Between Maleficent 2, Marvel VS. DC, LEGO Dimensions and Who Framed Roger Rabbit *This film is very similar to Who Framed Roger Rabbit. **Both of them are rated PG in America but Maleficent 2 is rated 12A in the UK. **Both of them are gigantic cross-company crossovers. **Both of them had Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny appearing together. **Both of them had also a main character who is an anthromorphic animal. Roger from Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Sally Acorn from the Post-SGW Archie Sonic Timeline in this film. *This crossover is similar to LEGO Dimensions. **Both of them featured Back to the Future, DC Super Heroes, Jurrasic World ''and ''Doctor Who. ***In fact, Doc Brown and Marty McFly from the ''Back to the Future ''franchise appear together helping other heroes. ***In fact, The Twelfth Doctor from BBC's ''Doctor Who ''appear. **Both of them had a Trio of Heroes to save the Multiverse. Cast Gallery Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Sequel Category:Marvel studios Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Doctor Who Category:2017 films